Give In To Me
by x'KatieLouise'x
Summary: She wished she was strong enough to leave.The hold he had on her was unfair and yet, she would always give in. Her love for him was out of control, she only wished it lasted for longer than it ever did. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is my first attempt at a Four Brothers Fanfic. Be kind. It's a little all over the place but this is only an introductory chapter; just so you get to know the OC's and because this is all about Jack's relationship I wanted to get straight into it. **

**Please tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. **

**Disclaimer: Own nada but the idea. **

**Give In To Me**

She'd watched him all day, much like the first time he had ever seen her. She was waiting for his emotions to suddenly break through. He hid them well, only she could tell just how much he was hurting through his eyes, well that and just how many cigarettes he had already smoked that day. He hadn't spoken a word to her all day. She understood, he had bigger things on his mind having just buried his mother.

"Hey you," she shook her head as she looked away from Jack and to the person who had just spoken to her. A small smile graced her lips as she stood to hug the eldest Mercer brother.

"Hey Bobby," her voice was barely a whisper and her throat hurt from the incessant crying she had done when she'd heard the news of Evelyn Mercer's demise. She'd loved her as if she was her own mother. And now, she was gone.

"Didn't think you would come." She shrugged.

"I had to." She croaked. Her eyes flashed back to Jack who had made his way out into the garden. "How's he doing?" she asked. Bobby shrugged this time.

"You know Jack, keeps what he's feeling to himself." Kayden nodded. Yes, she did know Jack. She knew Jack better than she even knew herself. "Have you spoken to him?" Kayden shook her head this time.

"I was waiting for the best time." She lied. Speaking to Jack when he or she was in town was always a difficult task. At sixteen she met him, by seventeen she was sleeping with him, at eighteen they were madly in love and nineteen saw him leave her. He'd often visited his mother after leaving to pursue his music career in New York, the first time he came home it was awkward for the two of them. They hadn't exactly ended on good terms but it wasn't as if they hated each other either. The second time he'd come home was easier for them and they'd ended up in bed together. The same happened with every other time he came home. She knew it was cheap. But neither could help it; their bodies were addicted to each other and that's why it was so difficult to talk to him. They never really _spoke _when they saw each other; they usually simply went along with the silly small talk before pouncing on each other.

Bobby laughed; she knew he didn't believe her. "Just go over there." He nodded his head in the direction where Jack was sitting alone. Sighing she heaved herself out of her chair and walked towards him.

"Hey," she whispered shifting from foot to foot when she reached his side. "How're you holding up?" Within seconds he'd stood and wrapped his long arms around her small form. She heard the quiet sobs on her shoulder and she held him tighter to her. The feeling of his muscular chest pressed against her own sent a shiver through her and she inwardly screamed at herself for thinking about his naked form on top of hers when she was trying to comfort him in his time of need. As he finally pulled away his eyes would not meet hers. She knew it was because he was crying and he'd never let her see him cry even in the past.

"Thanks," he mumbled in his low grunt of a voice. She smiled up at him. He hadn't changed much over the years; he'd only bulked up a bit since his seventeen year old scrawny self. His hair was still long and all over the place on top of his head and his blue eyes; the eyes she had fallen deeply in love with were still exactly the same, they still and had always held a sadness. "I miss her." Her small hand found his and she threaded her thin fingers through his calloused ones.

"I know," she said sympathetically. "I'm here." She said sincerely. The two small words made his heart soar. He smiled a small smile down at her before bending and kissing her lightly on the cheek. Her eyes closed at the small sign of affection and she leant against him. Just like that, they were back where they always found themselves; together and even though both knew it wouldn't last, one would eventually leave, they held on to what they had at that moment because they would never let it change.

"Fairy! We're leaving!" Bobby called into the garden. Jack's eyes rolled and he glanced down at the girl beside him, a light giggle escaped her lips.

"Are you coming?" he asked with hope.

"Of course," she replied. "Lemme just get my coat." She strolled away from him and he watched her intently. One day, his love for her would end, they'd be parted indefinitely. But until then, he'd hold on as tightly as possible. "Ready." She grinned up at him and together, they both left Jerry's home.

_Jack studied the girl from inside his house. He watched as who he assumed were her parents continuously ran into the house and back to the removal truck, occasionally stopping to talk to the girl. She sat on the lawn smoking cigarette after cigarette, a nonchalant look emblazed on her face. She picked absentmindedly at the dead, brown grass on which she sat. _

"_Instead of staring, why don't you just go introduce yourself?" Jack turned at the sound of his mother's voice as she entered the room. He shook his head. _

"_I wasn't staring." He insisted before taking yet another sideways glance at the new family across the street. _

"_Of course not," she winked unbeknownst to him. "Come on, grab your coat." He turned to his adopted mother confused. "We're going to go introduce ourselves." He groaned but knew better than to argue; no one ever won when arguing with Evelyn Mercer. He begrudgingly followed her out of their warm home and into the bitter cold. "Jack, pick up your feet!" Evelyn scolded; he immediately did as he was told. "Hello, we just thought we'd introduce ourselves." She said as they approached the family who were unloading more things from the van. The couple stopped what they were doing and smiled politely. "I'm Evelyn and this is my youngest boy Jack. I have three more but they come and go as they please." The man held his hand out to Evelyn. _

"_Lovely to meet you, I'm John, this is my wife Marie." Marie smiled and nodded towards the two. "And that's my grumpy teenager Kayden. Kadey! Get over here!" He called to the girl. Jack watched as she slowly got to her feet and made her way over. "This is Evelyn and Jack." Kayden dropped the cigarette she was smoking on the ground. Her father then proceeded to stomp it out. _

"_Hello," she smiled warmly at them both and Jack was surprised at how breathtaking it was. The two left soon after and Jack found himself constantly thinking of the petite, short haired brunette with the astounding smile. Kayden. _

_Weeks flew by and Jack and Kayden quickly became friends. Both had developed feelings for the other but they however, never acted upon them, and the other did not know. Kayden was two years Jack's junior but at nearing sixteen she was wise beyond her years. He often found her putting the world to rights with his mother over a cup of tea and biscuits. She was witty and sarcastic and was unafraid to show her annoyance with Jack whenever she felt it. He was amazed at how quickly they had become friends and how she had actually managed to get along with his brothers Bobby, Jerry and Angel; which was a rather unusual occurrence. _

"'_Bout time you woke up." He scratched his head as he glared at the grinning girl before him. He was clad in only his boxer shorts and she was sat at the dining room table, sitting across from Evelyn. _

"_What are you doing here?" he questioned glancing at the clock. Eleven twenty, it wasn't that late. _

"_Wow, charming. I can leave if you'd wish?" She looked at him with a cheeky smirk on her face. How he hated that smirk. She could make him give in and do anything with that smirk. Heck, she could make him do anything with just one look. Damn her insanely green eyes. He hated those eyes. He hated that smile. He hated the way her slim figure curved at her waist and hips. He hated her round ass and the way it swayed when she walked. He hated most things about her that would cause the butterflies to swarm in his stomach. The hold she had over him was unbearable. How could someone fall so hard and fast after so little time? Why did she have to be just the person he had always wanted? _

"_Nah, you can stay." He mumbled as he shuffled into the kitchen, Kayden hot on his heels. _

"_So...about your gig tonight..." He turned to her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Can I bring someone along?" He shrugged. _

"_Who the fuck do you know?" he teased, her eyes rolled. _

"_I know plenty of people thank you very much." _

"_Okay, who d'ya wanna bring?" He picked up a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with cereal. _

_She hesitated a second before finally speaking. "My boyfriend." _

_The moment he heard about him he hated him. The moment he met him he wanted to throttle him. The moment she told him of their first kiss he wanted to throw up. She was his Kayden and he'd lost her to some douche called Riley. Fuck that. _

"_You shoulda told her man." Jack's eyes narrowed at Bobby. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack reiterated. Bobby laughed. _

"_You're too much of a fucking fairy to even admit it to yourself. You like the girl! And now some other dude's fucking her brains out." _

"_Shut up Bobby." Jack hissed. The thought had constantly crossed his mind. Kayden...sleeping with someone that wasn't him. _

"_Damn boy, you're actually in love with the girl!" _

As soon as Jack and Kayden had said hello to Jack's other brother Angel the two found themselves upstairs in Jack's old bedroom. The room brought back many memories for the two and Kayden found herself walking directly towards his oldest guitar.

"You know when Evelyn told me you'd left this behind I didn't believe her." She laughed as she gently plucked one of its strings. He shrugged from behind her and sat on his bed.

"It was always my favourite." He sighed leaning his head on his pillow. Tiredness overcame him suddenly; the day had really taken it out of him. As he lay watching the hall he could just imagine his mother walking past, her arms laden with his dirty washing as she mumbled something about him always being sat on his lazy ass.

"Then why didn't you take it with you?" she questioned walking away from the instrument and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because every time I looked at it all I could see was you." He said with his eyes tight shut. The corners of her lips twitched as she tried not to smile. Taking a deep breath she laid down next to him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and brought her closer to him. Her head gently rested in the nape of his neck. He smelt the same; a mix between his aftershave and cigarettes, she loved that smell. "I've missed you."

She could feel the tears begin to burn at the backs of her eyes. She wished she was strong enough to leave because every time their little week or so long love affair ended, she was always too heartbroken to even crawl out of her bed. The hold he had on her was unfair and yet, she would always give in. Her love for him was out of control, she only wished it lasted for longer than it ever did.

"You been crying in here you little fairy?" Bobby teased as he entered the room. Jack shifted so he was sitting up more; Kayden rolled off him and closed her eyes.

"Leave it alone man." Jack sighed.

"Still making a lot of racket on this freaking thing?" Bobby asked indicating towards the open guitar case on the floor.

"Yeah, still making a lot of racket." He laughed lightly.

"I should get going, leave you guys alone to catch up." Kayden said as she sat up on the bed.

"Are you going to come over later?" He questioned. Kayden could hear the hint of desperation in his voice. He needed her.

"Of course."

"_What the hell was that Jack?" she shouted at him as she dragged him into the street. She knew his brother's were watching from the window along with their friends but she didn't care. She was pissed. _

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." His feet kicked at the snow. Kayden sighed and her eyes narrowed on him. _

"_Like fuck don't you!" she pushed his chest as hard as she could muster. "What the fuck are you playing at? You can't tell me who the fuck I should or should not be dating!" _

"_I didn't!" he shouted back. She took a step back shocked at his outburst. He'd never raised his voice at her before. _

"_Yes you did!" _

"_Fine, so what if I did? It's not as if you're going to listen to me!" he threaded a hand through his snow covered hair. _

"_Too right I'm not." She mumbled. "Why'd you have to go and tell them Jack?" He sighed; he knew that that was what she was really annoyed at. "I told you in confidence." Her voice was barely a whisper. _

"_It's not like I asked to hear about it in the first place." He stated. He hated where this conversation was headed; she'd discover his secret. _

"_I simply said it like I would to my friend. I wasn't about to delve into the details." Her eyes had darkened as she looked up at him. His eyes softened slightly. _

"_Telling me was enough detail." He murmured. Her head tilted questioningly. Jack turned her back on him. He was going to admit it; he just couldn't face her as he did so. "I didn't want to hear how you slept with him Kayde." _

"_Because you don't like him for some unknown reason."_

"_No because I don't want to know about you sleeping with anyone. I don't want to think of you doing that with anyone." _

"_What? So you want me to become a nun?" she laughed attempting to lighten the situation. She hated fighting with him. _

"_No, I don't want you sleeping with anyone...unless it was with me." As soon as the words escaped his mouth he instantly regretted it. Why was he so stupid? She didn't reply, too shocked, surprised and confused to even recollect what he had said. After a few more minutes Jack turned back to face her. "Goodnight Kayden." He whispered before briskly walking towards the door. Kayden stood and watched the spot he had just vacated._

_What the fuck had just happened? _

**Review please?**


	2. Never Letting Go

**Chapter two! Yay? Okay so this story is going to be told with flashbacks (italics) and obviously 'present day'. It does take place throughout the movie with a few little changes. I hope you enjoy (: **

**Give In To Me: Chapter Two**

**Never Letting Go. **

"_Jack," she whispered into the dark room. There was no movement in the bed beside her. "Jaaaaaack," she whined leaning onto his bare chest more. She saw the corners of his mouth twitch into a smirk. _

"_Whaaaaat?" he mocked in response, his eyes still closed. Her fingers gently tapped on his shoulder as she bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. _

"_Wake up." She simply stated leaning up to peck him gently on his lips. _

"_No." He mumbled stubbornly. She sighed and rolled off of him, lying flat on her back she pouted, well aware that he couldn't see her. The smirk was still planted firmly on his handsome face. She absentmindedly tapped her delicate fingers on the bed beside her. Glancing to her right, she jutted out her bottom lip even more seeing him sleeping peacefully unaware of her annoyance at him. With a small laugh to herself she carefully and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down at the man she loved unconditionally. Her fingers reached forward and gently swept a lock of his hair away from his closed eyes. Biting her lip, one of her many nervous habits, she shifted to lie directly on top of him, being as careful as possible to not hurt or wake him. Of course he awoke as soon as he felt the weight in the bed shift. "What are you doing?" he mumbled, opening his eyes only a fraction as he looked down at her. Still biting her lip she shrugged before snuggling into his chest, her legs sliding in between his own and her arms tucked up underneath her. His arms instinctively tightened around her and she sighed, content with being so close to him, she loved being able to hear his heart beat and simply being loved by him. _

"_I love you." She whispered, not being able to hold it in a moment longer. She felt his entire body shudder as he laughed lightly. _

"_I love you too." As with every time he said those words to her, her eyes closed, her way on prolonging them in her head. "But you're starting to crush me." She looked up at him, her green eyes twinkling. "Jesus Kayde, what did you eat today?" He watched amused as her eyes widened and she immediately leant up so she could stare down at him. _

"_Charming." Her voice was laced with sarcasm and her eyes rolled for added emphasis. He laughed before quickly shifting their positions so she was resting below him as he peered at her lovingly through his baby blues. _

"_Yes, but I'm your prince charming." He whispered as his lips lowered onto hers. She giggled into the kiss and pushed his chest away from her. _

"_Oh God, when did you become such a sap?" she laughed again at his puzzled expression. _

"_I am not a sap." _

"_Yes you are," she replied, her hands reaching up to gently cup around his face. "But you're my sap." Her hands pulled his face to hers and their lips met in a soft and delicate kiss. _

"_Just don't tell Bobby." _

Jack laughed to himself as he heard his three brother's in the living room. Angel and Jerry were both in the middle of a fight whilst Bobby was commentating for them. It seemed Jack's role for today was to simply be the cook whilst the others enjoyed Thanks Giving, or did their best to enjoy given the circumstances. Usually Evelyn would have done all the cooking, expecting all four of her boys to return home for the holidays. Of course each year they would all call beforehand and tell her that they would be there just in time for her to serve dinner. Only, Jerry would always be the only one that actually stuck to his word. Occasionally the three would make it but most of the time; a few days before they were supposed to arrive they would call with their apologies. Evelyn would never make any fuss though, she knew they were busy; she'd always known that once they 'flew the nest' they had their own lives to live.

The four sat down to eat not long after Jerry and Angel's 'play fight'. Bobby took the seat at the head of the table, as he had always done and the other's filled the empty spaces. The chair opposite Jack was left empty. The memory of the sixteen year old girl that had often filled that space caused a slight smile to lighten his face. Kayden had spent most evening meals and breakfasts sat at that table after she'd moved to the town. Jack remembered all the secret looks they'd give each other after that memorable, insane and special night together, the kicks he'd get when she thought he was out of line or the extra food that landed on her plate or in her face whenever he felt especially teasing. He could picture her, clear as day talking animatedly to his brothers and of course...his mother.

Glancing to his right he gulped seeing the empty seat his mother had always been sat in. He rested his elbows on the table and leant his chin in his hands. He could see her; it was like she was really there with them, like she had never left him.

"Jackie," she whispered. He glanced at her before looking away. He rocked in his chair slightly and he tried his best to control the tears he could feel were beginning to form. "I know bad things happened to you before you came here. Jackie, hey look at me!" He immediately did as he was told, his leg twitching under the table. "But you're safe now." She said gently as she opened her hands on top of the table. He took a deep breath as he watched her and looked at her now open hands before placing his knife down and began to eat, this time, his grip loose on his fork.

She disappeared just as Bobby rose from the table and told them they were off to play their annual game of Turkey Cup. It wasn't until late that Jack, Angel and Bobby returned home. Angel immediately ran up the stairs with Sofi, both of them giggling the entire way.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Bobby smirked as he noticed the girl sitting on the steps.

"Shut the fuck up. What time do you call this? You realise I've been sat here for the past hour freezing my ass off?" she questioned, her entire body shivering. Bobby shrugged and simply carried on walking into the warm house. "Very nice of Angel for saying hello too." Jack laughed at her sarcasm and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he turned her to lead her into the house.

"You know Angel, man's got his priorities." Kayden snuggled closer into Jack's embrace, immediately feeling the heat radiate from him. "Damn Kayde, you're frozen."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She mumbled through chattering teeth. He laughed again and slammed the front door shut.

"What were you thinking just waiting around?" he asked as he watched her walk up the stairs. He always found it humorous how she just fell into place, like things hadn't changed over the years.

"I didn't think you'd be out all night getting drunk off your ass." Her arms folded on her chest as she looked down the staircase at him, her eyebrow rose accusingly.

"I'm not drunk."

"You stink of Jack Daniels." She said, her nose wrinkling in mock disgust. His eyes narrowed playfully as he chased her up the stairs. Grabbing a hold of her waist he easily lifted her over his shoulder and headed towards his room; she giggled and screamed enjoying every moment of his touch.

He flung her onto the bed and stood back to watch her as she attempted to flatten her hair. She sat up and looked at him curiously.

"What do we do now?" he questioned, his voice even lower than its usual baritone. She bit her lip and shrugged, a sudden glaze covering her eyes. He wished she didn't do that. It had always driven him crazy. The urge to kiss her would increase every time her lip would pucker out slightly and then her teeth would gently nip at it. How he wanted to be able to nip and bite at her lips and her skin. Would this time be any different?

"I don't know." She whispered looking directly into his eyes; her legs stopped swinging over the edge of the bed. He slowly shrugged his shoulders out of his jacket and threw it aside. She watched and took a deep breath as he took a step towards the bed. He knelt down so his face was level with hers, his eyes never leaving her own. Her nerves cut in as his face grew increasingly close to her own and she was biting her lip so hard she thought she'd soon draw blood. There was no space left between them, she could feel his breath on her face and he hers. She closed her eyes just as his lips were about to meet with her own however he averted them and she gasped feeling his breath against her neck. His nose gently rubbed against her skin as he inhaled the scent that hadn't changed since they were both teenagers. She was intoxicating. His lips brushed her neck once before he leant back and simply looked at her. Her eyes were still closed, trying to imagine his lips were still against her neck and she was still biting her lip. With his right hand he reached up and gently cupped her warm, rosy cheek. Her eyes opened at the touch just as his lips finally met with her own.

As soon as his lips touched her own her eyelids closed once more. She savoured the taste of him, just as she'd always done. Her mind emptied leaving only the thoughts of him. She didn't really need anything else, she didn't want anything else. If this was actually happening she would savour and remember each and every second of it because in a week, a month or year they would once again be strangers. And how long could this really go on for? Eventually one of them would meet someone and their strange little love affair would have to end. They'd actually have to go back to just being friends. The thought haunted and scared her. Friends? With Jack? Impossible. She couldn't imagine being near him without feeling his touch or having him look at her in a different way to how he looked at her now. Maybe things had to change. No. Things definitely had to change. It was now or never for them. There was nothing in the way. She'd tell him that this time had to be different, this time it couldn't end. If it did, she feared she'd lose him forever and that would mean losing a part of herself too.

She shivered as his hand gently rubbed up and down her back. Her fingers soon found the hem of his shirt and she threw it over his head, hating that their lips were parted for even a second. She could feel him pushing her back against the bed and she happily obliged, her fingers attaching themselves to his belt loops as she pulled him on top of her. Clothes were soon in mismatched heaps on the floor and Jack had finally pulled away from Kayden.

"Are you sure?" he questioned his hand rubbing her cheek gently. She nodded, again going back to biting her lip.

She'd forgotten how safe she felt wrapped tightly in his arms and how his chest made for a much better pillow than an actual one. She wondered how she'd ever been able to sleep without being snuggled so close to him that she was practically on top of him. His grip on her tightened as she shifted to look at him. Kayden leant down and kissed him on his lips. A smile graced his face but his eyes still remained closed. Finally, he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"You realise that this time, I'm not letting you go."

_He watched as the light slowly entered the room through the small gap in between the curtains. The light illuminated her still sleeping form causing a smile to cross his lips. _

"_Kayden," he said. She shook her head, her way of telling him she was not about to wake up any time soon. "Time to get up, your parents will wonder where you are." He heard her sigh aggravated before she rolled over to face him. _

"_They're going to kill me." she mumbled her eyes narrowing at Jack. "And it's all your fault." His mouth opened in mock horror. _

"_Mine? What?" Her gaze didn't falter as she pointed a finger directly at him. _

"_You wouldn't let me walk home last night." _

"_It was late." He immediately stated. Her eyes rolled as she stood from the bed trying to flatten out her wrinkled clothes. _

"_I live across the fucking street." She murmured blissfully unaware of Jack watching her as she ran around the room trying to collect all of her things. "What?" she asked exasperated as she turned to face him. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile. _

"_You're funny when you're angry." Again her eyes rolled at his immaturity. "So, are you going to back for dinner if your parents have not murdered you by then?" She noticed the hopeful glint in his eye and she looked away guiltily. _

"_Umm, no." She simply stated moving to the door. "I'm sorry I have plans." _

"_With who?" he asked standing from the bed. She tried to ignore the fact he was only clad in his boxers. _

"_No one." She whispered as she ran from the room and the house. Jack sighed and collapsed back on the bed. He hated the fact she was keeping something from him and he wished to know what it was. _

"_Probably got herself a boyfriend." He mumbled to himself dejectedly. _

It was an unspoken rule between the two; neither would bring up or talk about what Jack had said the following morning. It didn't however; stop Kayden from replaying those magical words again and again in her head.

"_You realise that this time, I'm not letting you go." _

The words instantly put a smile on her face and she ignored the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that what he had said wasn't true, that eventually he would in fact, let her go.

"Kayden, still here I see." Bobby wiggled his eyebrows at the twenty one year old. She giggled on impulse.

"Are you insinuating something Bobby?" she questioned unable to stop the grin that had enlightened her face.

"Insinuating? No." He had said a smirk playing at his lips. "Insinuating suggests that I didn't hear you and the fairy going at it until five this morning." He watched amused as a definitive red blush covered her cheeks. "And I thought Angel and Sofi were loud!" he exclaimed, enjoying every moment of embarrassing the young woman in front of him. Her eyes had widened at his statement and she immediately buried her head against the table, her arms wrapping around her in an attempt to hide the burning red flames that were engulfing her face.

"Good morning Bobby." Jack whistled as he entered the kitchen. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"We all know why you're so fucking perky this morning." He mumbled nodding in the direction of Kayden still cowering against the table top. Jack's forehead furrowed in confusion as he looked at her.

"Kayde," he whispered trying not to allow Bobby's ears to hear. "Kayden." He said a little more sternly. She turned slightly and allowed him to view one half of her still red face. "Are you okay?" he asked immediately placing a caring and worried hand on her forehead. "You're burning up!"

Bobby laughed as he poured himself a coffee. "That'd be my fault. That girl hasn't changed; it's still so bloody easy to embarrass her." Jack's lips twitched slightly as she finally raised her head and glared at the back of Bobby. "Anyway, from what I heard, you're actually getting good at it little bro. Never heard a girl...scream so much before." This time it was Jack who reddened slightly, Kayden went back to her hiding place. "I'm proud of ya." Jack shook his head at his older brother and grabbed Kayden's hand to drag her out of the room. "Jackie! Don't forget, we got shit to take care of today!"

Kayden allowed Jack to drag her onto the couch. He took a seat next to her and she cuddled into his side. "What are you guys doing today?" she questioned looking up at him.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He smiled.

"You always leave me out of everything." She grumbled, jutting her bottom lip out slightly, knowing just how he'd react.

He frowned seeing her looking upset and immediately pressed his lips to hers. "Now, now Kayde. I only keep things from you to keep you safe, you know that." She nodded at his sincerity, her lips still firmly in a pout. "I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you." She nodded, kissing him gently; she smiled as she pulled away.

"_You realise that this time, I'm not letting you go." _

**So that's chapter two. What'd'ya think? Let me know please. **

**xx**


End file.
